


How We Got Here

by Petri808



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: A Journey, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Memories, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: For HakYona Week 2018.  Each chapter is made up of a different prompt. (Past, Promises, Teasing, Innocence, Battle, Desire, Healing, Soulmates, Future).  Some scenes are from the manga/anime, some is totally made up.  They are reminiscing after the battles had ended, this is a reflection or tale of memories of how they got to where they ended up.





	1. Past

It had been 3 years since Yona or Hak had been forced to flee and now they were back at Hiryuu Castle surrounded by their friends, supporters, and the Generals of the 4 other tribes of Kouka Kingdom in the great meeting hall.  Anyone related to the assassination of Emperor Il were either dead or in prison awaiting their punishment.  But to move swiftly towards reestablishing a sense of normalcy and peace in their kingdom, the Generals immediately approve to reinstate Yona as the Queen.  However, according to their laws, the Kingdom could not be ruled solely by a woman and so it was necessary for her to be married, and soon. 

“My husband has already been selected,” Yona states matter of fact, “Hak will be the King.  Does anyone disprove of my choice?”

The four generals look at each other and it’s Tae-Woo who speaks first.  “We already figured that out, so when’s the wedding?”  The crowd snickers and cheers.

“Little miss,” Zeno speaks up, “might I suggest a month from now?  That should be enough time for preparations to be made and enough time for guests to travel here.”

“That’s true,” she taps her chin, “because I would like to invite Captain Gi-Gan, and Princess Kouren, and Princess Tao, and…”

“We get it,” Geun-Tae laughs heartily, “if there are no objections from the other Generals, I move to set the coronation and wedding to be held one month from today.”  No one objects…

~~xx~~

_For as long as he could remember, Hak’s grandfather would drag him to Hiryuu Castle for visits, some time’s lasting days, other times a few weeks at a stretch to train the Sky Tribe’s soldiers or for other official duties as the General of the Wind Tribe.  At first, he didn’t understand why, considering it wasn’t necessary for him to be there, but when he’d question it, was simply advised to do as he was told and to go keep the Princess company._

_They were close in age, she being 2 years younger than he was, but she would often get on his nerves.  Yona could be a spoiled brat and yet other times, sweet and caring.  She’d want to play games, then throw a tantrum if she lost.  She was good at playing the cutesy act to get what she wanted and most of the time he would give in, but not always…_

_Stalking the young Princess, Hak, crept around the bushes he knew his friend was hiding behind ready to make his move.  The young boy of 7 grinned, as he sees her crouched into a ball and reaches out…  “Gotcha!”_

_“Ahhh!” Yona jumps up, turning around at both the sound and the way her friend’s fingers jabbed at her sides.  “Hak!” screaming at the boy who surprised her from behind.  “Don’t scare me like that!”_

_“Then Y-you shoulda…” clutching his stomach as he doubled over in laughter at her flushed and puffed out cheeks, “…hid better!”_

_“Omph!” pushing him onto his butt, “you’re so mean to me,” flailing her arms at him in exaggerated swings._

_Hak looks up a bit surprised at Yona’s burst of physical retaliation, “Princesses shouldn’t be hitting people.”_

_“And Princes shouldn’t be mean to Princesses,” crossing her arms in a huff._

_“Then it’s good I ain’t a Prince,” he stands up, brushing off his pants with a smug look, “Princess.”_

_“Oooh, y-youuu!” shaking she’s so angry.  “I really… hate you sometimes!”  Yona storms away furious at Hak for making fun of her while he just laughs even harder._

_“No, you don’t!” he calls after her.  “You’ll be begging me to play again!”_

_Too bad for the young boy that his grandfather had seen the ending of their argument and after a long-winded chastising and a few good cracks, dragged him to Yona’s room to apologize…_

_~~xx~~_

_Being cooped up behind the walls of the castle, Yona didn’t have any other children her age to play with or talk to so visits by her cousin and or Hak were really the only times she got to just be a kid.  Her relationship with the young Wind Tribe boy was a love hate relationship, sometimes he was nice to her but most of the time loved to tease and toy with her and it drove her crazy._

_She would complain to her father, but he would just smile and tell her to be nice.  Hak was a boy and boys were often rough and tumble, it was just their way, but he meant no harm.  Yona would still whine and her father reminded her that him being around would always keep her safe and sound.  When she asked why, that was how she learned Hak was training to take over as General someday and that information did make her feel a little better…_

_Yona woke up with a start in the darkened room.  It was another nightmare but like always, she could never remember the dream, only the feelings of abandonment or being left all alone, were all that remained in its wake.  Getting out of bed, she walks to another part of the castle, seeking out the only friend she had.  “Hak,” kneeling next to his bed, pushing on his shoulder, “Hak?”_

_“UghHuh?” the boy turns over seeing the Princess sitting there, he rubs his eyes.  “What are you doing in my room?”_

_“I had another nightmare,” she sniffles and wipes the drying tears from her cheek, “I don’t want to be alone, can I stay here tonight?”_

_Conflicted at how he should respond.  He was pretty sure that it was not proper for a girl, let alone a Princess to be sleeping on the same bed as him, but if he told her no and she complained to his grandfather, would he be the one who gets yelled at for making her cry?  “Um, I guess so,” closing his eyes to go back to sleep._

_“Thank you.”  Yona slips under the covers, lying on her back next to the boy.  It was a little weird to be sleeping this close to Hak, but she also felt safer, like he was going to scare away her bad dreams.  She turns her head and notices he’s already closed his eyes._

_“Go to sleep,” he mumbles._

_How did he know she was looking at him?  “C-could I hold your hand?"_

_“Ugh,” he grumbles but seeks out her hand and grasps it, “happy now?”_

_“Yes,” blushing as he squeezes slightly, his hand was so warm, his touch, gentle despite his grumpy attitude, and yes, it made her feel a lot better.  After that first time, Yona would often seek Hak out whenever nightmares plagued her…_


	2. Promises

_As they grew up, it became harder and harder for Hak to be around Yona.  Call it adolescent hormones, but every time she was close by, no longer was she just the childhood friend he’d play games with or make snow angels with during winter. Still a spoiled, whiny brat, but as each year went by, her beauty grew along with the feelings bubbling inside him. Problem was, he also knew her heart belonged to another._

_It didn’t help that his grandfather would often make comments or not so subtle hints as to whom he’d love to see together.  Pushing, dragging Hak to visit Hiryuu Castle, forcing him to stay for long periods of time under the guise that Yona needed a friend. ‘Get used to it,’ Mundok would say, because soon enough Hak will take his place as General and be one of the protectors of this empire, and of her._

_But adding fuel to that fire, he is asked of by Emperor Il to become Yona’s bodyguard.  Was the Emperor conspiring with his grandfather to drive him into an early grave? Hak had declined but Emperor Il was not deterred, ‘think about it,’ was the response as he walked away.  What was there to think about?  Yona didn’t need a bodyguard, she needed a baby sitter!_

_Speak of the devil but who came running up to complain about the Fire General’s son, claiming he was harassing and trying to court her.  First off, Hak found it amusing, second why did she come to him, as he yelled at her to go tell her cousin and maybe he would help her before skulking away.  Okay that response had a tinge of jealousy, but he knew the clueless girl wouldn’t figure it out._

_This was why he told the Emperor no, behaving professionally around the Princess always went right out the window, and any other person would be punished if they spoke to her in that manner.  But, even after she apologized and bribed him with fruit, that only made his head spin more.  No, what he really needed was a place to hide and calm down…_

_‘Tae-Jun is at it again…’  Hak closes his eyes trying to tune out the escalating argument.  He hears a couple of guards talking nearby, that’s the Fire Generals son, he’s grabbing the Princess, we can’t do anything against him, someone go get Emperor Il…  ‘Damn it… I need to leave it alone otherwise from now on I’ll always…  Exhale.’  The memory of her apology…  He hears Tae-Jun call her cute and that he wants to touch her…_

_Hak stands up._

_“No!  Stop!” Yona cries out for help, desperately trying to pull away from the older boy..._

_It was hard enough to listen to, but the moment he sees Tae-Jun being handsy and rough with Yona, Hak is even more furious.  He knows that kind of reaction would be no good, so as he swiftly strides over, formulating the only plan he could think of, or rather use the one emotion she always created in him._

_“That’s enough,” Hak swoops in, pulling Yona away from the man’s grasp.  “Who gave you permission to touch My Princess?”  Both Yona and Tae-Jun are shaken.  “The Princess and I made our life-long pledge to each other when we were kids.  Right Princess?” cuddling her close and teasing her hand, “What’s the matter Princess?  Don’t be so shy.”_

_She laughs nervously with an honest blush, partially caressing his chin, “Not in front of other people.”  And when she is asked if she loves Hak, responds with a straight face clutching at his arm, “Yes, I love him.  I really love him.”  Now Hak is the one blushing in surprise at how serious she sounded, almost wishing it had been true._

_But Tae-Jun refuses to believe it could true, stating his own position with the assumption this boy was nothing special, and demanding to know who he even was.  “I am the Wind Tribe’s next General, Son Hak,” he asserts with more authority in his tone.  But, even after Hak states that the Emperor himself asked him to be her exclusive bodyguard, Tae-Jun challenges him and pulls a sword.  Thank the gods that the Emperor showed up at that moment and forced the Fire tribe’s son to back down and make a hasty retreat._

_Now Emperor Il turns to address the two kids now parted and standing several feet away from each other, questioning their true relationship. Of course, they both deny it, Yona with just denial and Hak his usual indifference that he thought the idea would keep the suitor at bay.  Now with Hak in a vulnerable state of mind, Emperor Il asks again, and the boy finally accepts the position formally, promising to always protect Yona._

_Hak reflects on that afternoon later in the evening when he is all alone.  Despite their protestations, did the Emperor now believe that his daughter and the future Wind Tribe’s general may have feelings for each other?  He couldn’t tell by Emperor Il’s expression what he thought since he always maintained a smile.  But one would think that if he didn’t want Yona to be so close to someone like him, he wouldn’t have offered the position again, right?_

_‘Ugh,’ this was exactly why he didn’t want it in the first place!  Yona’s presence always flustered him, made him loose his focus, and his mind.  The first time the Emperor had asked it was just him and his grandfather present but when Yona was around, he didn’t think twice about accepting.  It was bad enough that the girl he loved, was in love with another man, and now he had to live in the castle, watching over her.  Yup, he had lost his mind alright._

_Hak flopped onto his bed with his arm over his face, grateful that his grandfather had returned home shortly after hearing the news.  The old man had been over the moon that his grandson was getting even closer to the royal family, not just because of nobility gains, but simply because it warmed his old heart.  Yona was like a grand-daughter to him, and to know that Hak would be there to protect her made him feel so much better._

_Not that it made is grandson feel happy.  Hak had been trying to bury his 15-year-old’s emotions and hormones for the Princess and now, that was going to be ten times harder than it had ever been before._


	3. Teasing

_Once he had taken the position at the castle, and pledged to protect Yona, that promise became both his curse and his salvation; if he could manage to keep his emotions in check.  Sarcasm became his way of dealing with the Princess.  Hak knew she hated it, but what would be his alternative? Admit to being desperately in love with her and when she turns him down shattering his heart into a million pieces, run away to commit suicide, maybe jump off a cliff or run his own blade through his chest? Sounds drastic, yes, but a possibility when you know deep down there will never be another woman for you like her._

_This situation was the ultimate torture that you could ever put any man through and not expect them to go insane.  Every day, week, year that goes by and you are forced by your title and position to be around the one person that your heart desires and the one person you believe you’ll never have.  To sit back and watch them fawning over another that wasn’t you, have to listen to them talk about it, ask you about it and why, because you are the only one they’ve told this secret to._

_Hak told her that he would be happy for them, would serve them for as long as he lived, and said that enough to where he had tricked himself into believing it too.  Her cousin wasn’t a bad guy, a little strange and airy, but they had all grown up together, played together on the castle grounds, and if it made Yona happy, then that was all he wanted for her._

_Most days he could keep his heart in check, and then there were days that the cliff sounded like a better alternative.  It was like being in an out of control carriage on a very hilly road and you wonder should I jump now, then talk yourself into believing that it will eventually get better.  He wasn’t sure what Yona saw him as, maybe a big brother by the way she behaved around him, but when she would act all cute and innocent, say things that could be misconstrued…  Yeah, those were the days he wanted to jump…_

_~~xx~~_

_After Hak helps Yona to get on her cousin’s horse, she makes a comment about his handling of women and that he must be entertaining many at home… “Don’t get the wrong idea,” Soo-Won tells her.  “We’ve been discussing who I’m going to be engaged to.  But, let’s stop talking about this, I can’t talk to you about this sort of thing.”_

_‘What!!!  And he’s still treating me like I’m some little kid!’   “Well,” trying not to seem flustered, “I’m about to be engaged too.”_

_“Huh?  To whom?”_

_“To Hak.”   ‘Did that just come out my mouth!  And Hak needs to stop staring at me like I’ve gone crazy, even if it’s true!’_

_“That’s great!  Congratulations...”_

_Once the horseback riding is over, and her cousin leaves them alone, Yona is sulking with Hak standing nearby.  “To think he’d believe such a lie,” she drops her head onto the railing._

_Hak mumbles to himself, “You’re the one who’s cruel. And annoying…”  She has no idea how much those kinds of statements hurt him…_

_~~x~~_

_“But father this hair!  Why is it so red?  Even my mother had flowing black hair.  It makes me look weird.”_

_“It’s not true.  Right Hak?”_

_“Yes, Emperor Il, nobody has said that the Princess’ hair is strange.  But if I may be so bold to say, there’s definitely something wrong with her head.”_

_“Shut up servant!  Father do something about this guy!  Even though he’s my servant, he’s so arrogant!”_

_From all the work she put into preparing for her cousins visit, being harassed by Hak at every turn, being told by her father that she couldn’t marry who she wanted, scared by some strange stalker, and being somewhat rejected by the person she loves, Yona retreats into her room for the evening. She was confused, angry, conflicted, and frankly tired that everyone was treating her like a little girl, ‘I’m turning 16 in less than 5 days, I’m not a little girl anymore!’  Flopping onto her bed, part of her wants to cry, maybe scream, definitely scream but that would only bring people running to check on her._

_What her father had told her had scared her as well, being the Princess, she would always be a target so whomever was around her could get hurt too.  Could she have been seeing things when she thought there was someone following her? Maybe her father’s words were still messing with her mind?  Yona curls her legs up, this was easier to deal with when she was younger, because whenever she was feeling scared she’d run to Hak and crawl into bed with him cause he would hold her hand and make her feel safer._

_‘Hak!’  Speaking of that man, ‘how dare he say I had a strange head?!  He’s always making fun of me, teasing me, taunting me…  Why is he so mean to me when we’re supposed to be friends!  I just don’t understand it.  I mean, he’s always been blunt and never holds back what he says, but the older we get the worse it became and now he’s such a sarcastic ass!_

_Ugh and now Soo-Won thinks we’re engaged no matter how I tried to say otherwise.  Okay, I guess I can see how it seems believable because Hak’s always with me, but that’s because it’s his job!  Great, that makes two men that think Hak and I are in a relationship, not that I care about what Tae-Jun thinks…  That’s totally not the point!  He didn’t even try to disagree when I said it, just stood there with his mouth hanging open catching flies!  Where was his stupid comments when I needed it?!’_

_She sighs, and closes her eyes, there was nothing more she could do tonight but hope that things will change…_


	4. Innocence- Lost

_In all his short 18 years, through fighting, political bickering, and battles with his own heart, never had anger or pain risen to the level of pure hatred, and all he could see was red as swords pointed at the girl he lived for.  It didn’t matter that these were soldiers he had fought with, trained, or that the man ordering their execution was the one betraying them all because in that moment, all that mattered was her.  The girl he had sworn to protect, she who held his heart, and more than his own life… he would kill for._

_Every, last one would die by his hand if need be, because Yona was the only one that mattered, the only thing so precious in his life that if she were to die here and now so would his soul, withering away like a dying flower in winter.  By the luck of the gods they still had at least one supporter and he managed to spirit the Princess away to the forest._

_“Princess Yona, do you need to take a short break?”_

_She sits down to rest.  “Hak, did Min-Soo die?  I wonder will I die too?  Will Soo-Won kill you too?”_

_“I’ll never hand my life over to that asshole.”_

_“Don’t die, Hak…” her eyes slowly closing, “because if you die, I will never forgive you…”_

_But now what?  As he watched the broken girl resting against the tree, Hak needed to focus on his survival instincts to get them through this, but his own heart was aching.  He loved Yona, but he thought he had loved Soo-Won too, and the Emperor.  He may have felt the Emperor Il was a little weak or naive but such a kind soul and to have been assassinated, in front of Yona.  ‘Leaving her all alone, you good for nothing King!’_

_Part of the aching was the guilt that he hadn’t done his job of protecting the castle.  The King had been killed and Yona was left unprotected.  Why hadn’t he investigated sooner when things started to seem uneasy around the grounds, the unsettling quiet that had descended.  ‘I promise you,’ he wipes her dirty, tear stained cheek, ‘one day we’ll be back at your castle…’_

_‘Yona…’  The Princess was what he needed to worry about, especially since she had become a doll simply being led along with no mind of her own.  Told when to eat, to sleep.  If there were ever a time he was needed, it was now.  Hak clenched his fist.  Is this what Soo-Won had wanted?  Had he planned all along to draw her in close only to kill her and her father to take the throne by force?_

_He was all she had in the world, the one semblance of normal still left in her life and he’ll do everything he can to protect the last of her innocence._

_~~xx~~_

_“Fire at the Princess!”  Upon those uttered words Hak stepped in to block, taking an arrow to his back._

_“Hak!!  Hak! Are you alright?!  Hak…”_

_“Please don’t concern yourself, it’s making me uncomfortable.” Leaping away, he takes her to a secluded bush.  “Hide here, and please stay perfectly still.”_

_“Hak,” seeing blood, “You’re bleeding.”  ‘He was injured protecting me…’  Yona waits but, overhears that they are going to kill Hak. She is torn as to what to do until she remembers why she left Fuuga…  It was wrong to expect Hak to always protect her, she needed to do something._

_Rushing out of hiding she slams into the soldier aiming for Hak and confronts Tae-Jun with a renewed fire in her soul.  All the domino effect of pain that Soo-Won’s actions had started, and now seeing Hak, a man she had once thought invincible being struck down… Yona grabs a sword and frees her hair from Tae-Jun’s grip before rushing to confront the soldiers with Hak dangling from the cliff._

_“Get Away From Hak!!” swinging at them.  He screams at her to run away but she refuses, clutching at his arms.  “No! Never!  Hak…  If you die I won’t forgive you!!”  Tears stream down, dripping onto his face and it stops his resistance, but as the soldiers close in they slip off the cliff… falling…_

_The next thing Yona knows, she is waking up in a house of some sort, bandaged.  “Who are you?” she asked the boy sitting next to her and is reminded of the cliff. ‘Cliff…  Hak!’  “Hak! Where is Hak?!”_

_As she listens to boy named Yoon prattle off Hak’s injuries, what he has done to try to mend him, and that tonight will be critical to see if he even survives, Yona prays.  “Please save him!”_

_“That’s what I’m doing…  Don’t you think that helping you is what I’m supposed to do?  You still haven’t given a single word of gratitude…” Yona sits glassy-eyed as Yoon berates her.  “…Have you ever even said a word of thanks to this guy?  Even though he goes this far to risk his life to protect you?”  Yona thanks Yoon and apologizes, but even with Ik-Su’s assurance that this wasn’t Hak’s time to die yet, it left her worried…_

_She awakens in the early morning hours to find Hak missing and in a panic runs into the forest searching for him but trips.  Sitting up, tears rushing down her face, he finds her screaming about him._

_“…You seem fine,” he smiles, “what happened?  Did you have a bad dream?”_

_But she was too furious with him to deal with his sarcasm.  “Even when you’ve been hurt badly you still over do it!  I thought you were going to die!  Please,” more tears pooling, “don’t just leave on your own!”  Wiping at her face, “You’re the only one that must be by my side…”_

_And she meant what she said.  It may still be selfish of her but Yona never wanted to be without Hak.  She knew she didn’t understand what was going on, her naivety meant she needed him more than he needed her just to survive but frankly, it would feel strange not to have him around anymore…_


	5. Battle- of the Heart

_“Hak!”_

_“An earthquake!”  Hak jumps to his feet as the wall of rock tumbled down, blocking the entrance to the tunnel.  ‘Crap!’ He had heard her call out his name seconds before the collapse.  True and ultimate fear gripped his entire mind and body, no soul at the realization that Yona was trapped behind the cave in of solid rock.  ‘No, No, NO!’  This can’t be happening, after all they’ve been through till now for her to die from suffocation because of these backwards thinking mountain folk!_

_Damn it, if, no, when she’s safe and sound she’s never to leave his side again!  He was an idiot to listen to her commands, this girl was great at getting herself into danger and he just let her do it this time like the good servant that he was. Hak pounded his fists on the boulders, dug stone after stone, swung his spear at it only to be laughed at by the unyielding force of nature._

_He prayed, begged to the gods, ‘Please don’t take her away…’  to the Emperor to bring her back to him.  He couldn’t lose her, just couldn’t even stand the thought of not having Yona by his side.  She was finally starting to grow, standing up, becoming the Princess he knew laid dormant inside, and his promise to get her home again, it wasn’t fulfilled yet!  Even after all the harrowing events that had led them to this point, this was the first time that Hak couldn’t breathe._

_Why couldn’t he foresee these kinds of events?  Why can’t he seem to protect her when she needs him the most, first at the castle, the cliffs, and now here?  All he could ever do right was deal with the aftermath and consequences.  Yes, he’ll find a way to save her and he didn’t give a damn if anyone tried to stop him. He’d cut them down too._

_Hak unleashes his anger at the stone as soon as the villagers tell him where to dig and by god he was going to get to her in time!  ‘Hold on Princess!’  It was like an inhuman strength fell into his body as he bashed at the rock, swinging and destroying the wall that separated him from her and his friends. No matter if it was a few inches or several feet of rock, it would bow to his will._

_And when he finally broke through, the relief at seeing her unharmed let all the anguish drain away.  His ailing and aching body was heaving from the extraneous work, but it was over.  “Princess!” Hak drops the axe, rushing up and grabbing her, wrapping his body around her tiny frame holding so tightly she couldn’t move if she wanted to.  He didn’t even have the strength left to cry.  She was safe, that was all that mattered._

_~~xx~~_

_Each day that passed by on their journey through the Kouka Kingdom, she noticed that the way Hak was behaving slowly began to change.  He was always the sarcastic pain, teasing her and annoying her whenever the opportunity presented itself but still, the thing that confused her was his clinginess.  In the past, it seemed he did anything he could not to touch her or be too close and yet now, sometimes she couldn’t get rid of him._

_Sure, after the incident at the Blue Dragon’s village and his promise to stick by her side, it made sense, but it had begun before that. And what about the way he touched her, grabbed her?  Like at the entrance of Fuuga when he had asked if she was ready to pay with her body, though she had no idea what he meant.  Or how about the cliff’s when he’d pinned her against the wall and she thought he was going to kiss her._

_The list could go on and on and slowly she began to understand what some of it meant, or at least the weird feelings it was triggering in her. In Awa, as he licked the honey from her hand, looking as if he was enjoying it way more than just for the sweet taste… Her body heated up and maybe deep down she was enjoying it too.  No, she shakes her head, Hak was just her friend, someone that protected her.  He was staying close just to make sure she was safe, that’s all._

_Yona couldn’t fully grasp why he was behaving this way.  The others would sometimes make comments about it, they, even strangers asking, assuming she and Hak were together.  But she would deny it, and so would he, most of the time.  She remembered his reaction to Kija trying to pay him to leave, furious that the guy dared to separate them.  But things only worsened after Jae-Ha joined their little travelling band.  That flirty pervert really got on Hak’s nerves anytime he got too close to her._

_But the one thing she did understand was if this was his way of showing he cared for her life and for her safety, at least it was comforting. She knew that no matter what lay in their path, nor battle they needed to fight, Hak would always be there to protect her.  And if that meant putting up with his bizarre behavior, well then it was a small price to pay._

_Okay, and maybe it wasn’t so bad to have his attention focused on her.  She may not know the ways of the world yet, but she was starting to see the way that women looked at him, or even looked at her with jealousy._


	6. Desire

_Hak was getting tired of all of Jae-ha’s teasing.  Yes, he gets it, everyone can see how he feels about the Princess, except apparently her, but it’s something he’s been dealing with for… let’s just say too long.  It was all complicated, they had grown up together, practically their entire lives spent around each other so maybe it was simply a matter of convenience that he had fallen for her while she on the other hand still couldn’t get over her pining for the man who had tried to kill her._

_That was a lie.  There were other pretty girls around him, willing to throw themselves at his feet but none of them had ever gotten him to turn his head in their direction.  He didn’t even know why he had fallen for Yona in the first place.  A childhood felicity turned crush became a deep seeded yearning for the Princess even though most days, she acted like such a spoiled brat.  Yona was beautiful, no doubt, probably the most lovely female ever to grace their kingdom._

_God help him every time Yona said something that could be misconstrued like oh I’ll just nestle closer to you if it’s cold, if only she knew what such words could do to a man.  But he couldn’t get upset over it when she was saying it with the childlike innocence that made her the sweetheart that she was.  He wished she could understand without changing that side of her._

_On the flip side, as much as he loved the purity, as her courage grew, and her individuality and strength increased, have mercy, this only served to drive his arousal up tenfold.  It was getting harder to hold back those feelings.  Hak was a man of action after all, and it only made sense that such métier would peak his interest, especially coming from her. And what he wanted, was to help her see her dreams through of serving her people.  To become the true ruler of Kouka with the grace that her father had instilled in her coupled with the fire her ancestor bestowed upon her by the Gods. A balance, a force from heaven so to speak to restore order and peace in their lands._

_It might have been fate that brought them together.  The orphaned boy who because of who had adopted him led to his meeting the Princess.  A boy who became a general and tribal leader with the skills worthy of being deemed the protector of said Princess.  Did the Gods know she would need someone to guide her, care for her until she was ready to meet her destiny?  If one believed Ik-su, their lives had been pre-destined long before their births._

_Either way, be it providence or simply luck of the draw, what was done was done and it boiled down to one simple fact, this boy was in love with this girl._

_~~xx~~_

_Yona wasn’t sure at what point Hak was no longer just her friend or bodyguard but something else entirely because there was no dramatic shift in their relationship, at least not one single point in time that she could say, there, that’s when it happened.  But it did change during their travels and by the time they had made it to Shisen, Yona was seeing him in a different light, one familiar and yet so completely unlike the feeling she was used to._

_With Soo-Won it was almost as if she had convinced herself of being in love with him.  Fawning in a juvenile longing over a boy that really did nothing to reciprocate her feelings only treating her like the little sister he never had.  Maybe she had swayed her heart towards him, he being the only other royal she knew, and when you grow up being told you needed to marry a royal, it made sense to latch on to a convenient choice._

_Hak on the other hand was always around too, just as much and more than Soo-Won.  Why hadn’t she considered him?  Well, he wasn’t a royal as he had so bluntly pointed out in their formative years, but he had always been in line for General, the highest position in a tribe, wouldn’t that be similar, she had once thought so.  Of course, he was always picking on her, making fun of her or teasing her…  but then again…  he still looked after her, made sure she was okay, safe, even kept her secrets.  Hak would whine and then do what she wanted, they would fight and then make up again.  Neither seemingly capable of turning the other away.  And, he was the one person she would always run to, even as a child…_

_She didn’t want to admit he had been right, what he had said at the gates of Fuuga, that once they became fugitives and he was no longer the General of the Wind tribe, he had no obligation to protect her.  She had forced herself onto him, but he could have refused, slipping away somewhere safe and sound, and yet he continued to put his life on the line for her._

_And now look at the situation, the one she had first given her heart to, killed her father and ordered her execution, but the one who deserved her heart, who showed time and time again how much he had earned it, was the one she hadn’t chosen.  Until now.  Her soul warmed to the realization that Hak was the one who truly deserved her heart and she was ready, at least on the inside, to give it to him._

_But now she wasn’t sure what to do about these newly found emotions.  She wasn’t ready to tell him how she felt yet, when they had so many other things to focus on, like surviving.  Yona knew she was already a burden on Hak, and no, this just wasn’t the right time. Eventually she’ll have to, when she was ready, maybe, even if it had to wait until their Kingdom had been restored._


	7. Healing- Is Painful Sometimes

_She knew it was necessary for them to go their separate ways, it would be faster in order to stop the attack on Xing, and it’s not like she wanted to be away from Hak, nor would he like the idea either.  If something were to happen to her he would no doubt tear this Kingdom apart in his grief.  But she couldn’t take him in case she ran into the one person she knew Hak wanted dead._

_“Hak, you go ahead over to the wind tribe first.  I will slow-down Soo-Won’s, the Sky tribe’s army’s.”_

_“You know you’re not going anywhere without me, right?” Min-Soo offers to accompany her and Algira but that isn’t good enough.  He reaches out, “Wait a moment, you think I’m going to let you go alone?!”_

_“Just go.  The Wind tribe is surely waiting for you Hak.  I might not be able to do much, but I’m going to try doing what I can so that I won’t have any regrets.  And, then we’ll go and meet with the four dragons, Yoon, and Ao.  Okay?” smiling big.  “I’ll just be gone for a little bit!”_

_“I,” lowering his head, “understand.  I’ll be waiting.”_

_“Hak…” clutching at his hood, Yona pulls him down for a quick kiss. Hak is so surprised that he can only stare down at her wide eyed, even after it ends, his mind blank.  “Well,” she blushes, stunned with herself, and turns to leave, “I’ll be going now…”_

_As soon as she was in the carriage heading to seek out Tae-Jun’s assistance, Yona puts her head down to mull over what she just did. Something in her body propelled her forward before her mind could even process why, she had reached out and pulled Hak into that kiss.  What was she thinking when she saw how sad he looked, that in case she never saw him again, he would hopefully know how she felt?  That she didn’t want to leave, and it was a promise to come back to him?_

_In all the years she had been in love with Soo-Won never once had she even considered acting upon her emotions and yet today with Hak, she had done just that.  The inclination to want to feel his lips against hers flowed so smoothly and easily that after it was done, and her brain had caught up with her actions, only then did it hit her.  ‘Oh my god I kissed Hak!’_

_What was Hak thinking now?  She hadn’t stuck around to find out but based on the stupefied look on his face, his mind had probably blanked out.  He was always the one to tease her, touching her, and doing other perverted things, but when the act was committed on him, he reacted strangely.  What if he didn’t like it?  He had pulled back didn’t he, ‘maybe he’s gonna be mad at me now!’ Clutching her face in horror, ‘No! I need to focus right now but, please don’t let him be mad at me because I…’_

_Why was it so hard to admit it, to get the words, ‘I want to say out of my mouth?’  Maybe that was part of the reason for the kiss, to act without words, to convey how much she wanted him to always be with her, in any way, shape, or form, for the rest of their lives…_

_~~xx~~_

_“Hak I’m sorry about yesterday!”_

_“Why are you apologizing?”_

_“I’m sorry…  I overheard your conversation with the people of the Wind tribe.  I’ve always felt like I stole you away from the Wind tribe, and what’s more you have, you have a fiancée.”_

_“Fiancée?  Ahh, you mean Ayame.  I see, that’s why you were pushing me to go back, and said that stuff about returning my freedom?”_

_“Yeah but, I don’t think that you’re unneeded or anything like that, it’s just that, you’re very precious to me, so, stay with me…”_

_‘I can’t take this anymore!’  “What’s with that, I told you, didn’t I?  Many times!  I won’t leave you!  Like hell I’d leave you!!  And that’s not because I feel obligated not to.  Get that through your head already!!  The place I go home to is here!!”_

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“I accompanied you, was overwhelmed by your strength and passion, and decided to live for you.  The pride of serving someone…  The one who taught me that was you!!”_

_“Hak…” wiping away the tears.  “You might have been exasperated by all the things I’ve said but, can I ask you one thing?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What will you do about Ayame?”_

_“Ugh,” running his hand over his face.  “Look I don’t like being at the center of misunderstandings, so I’ll just say this…” Facing her directly once more.  “The one I like is you damn it!!!”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Don’t ‘Eh’ me!!  I said Ayame has a partner already.  I like you and I don’t have a fiancée goddammitt!!  I'm tired out for today!!  Have you understood everything?”_

_“Y-yes…”_

_“Great!  Ahhhh! Much better.”  Hak walks away standing tall and feeling lighter than he ever has after releasing all that weight from his heart leaving a bewildered and bright red Yona sitting there to process what just happened._

_After wolfing down dinner, Hak settles onto his bedroll and closes his eyes.  He felt so much more relaxed that the burden of hiding his feelings for Yona would no longer be necessary.  It was out in the open, with witnesses, she heard him loud and clear, and it looked like she understood every word he had spouted.  Sigh, he had buried those emotions down for so long…  Would he be able to carry on as if nothing had changed?_

_He still wasn’t sure what her opinion was or how she may feel now, even that kiss back in Saika, was there a meaning behind it?  Yona has kissed him so smoothly, casually…  He wanted to be angry that she had pulled such a thing on him but, it also didn’t make sense since she wasn’t one to act in that manner.  How many times over the years he would tell her to just confess to Soo-Won how she felt and yet she was too embarrassed._

_How, when did the Princess develop the courage to up and kiss him?  He could ask her, but chances were greater that she would clam up in embarrassment again. That girl, so innocent and childlike and yet for all his physical strength she was so much stronger than he. In a relatively short time, he watched her go from broken to a force of the heavens and it only made him want to be with her, in whatever capacity he could take, for the rest of their lives…_    


	8. Soulmates

_Things couldn’t be more dangerous as they were right now for Yona and the growing opposition to Soo-Won’s position.  It seemed as his master plans slowly fell apart and the Princess’ supporters grew in both number and title, so too did the attacks in order to maintain the power he had taken by force.  And this latest battle was no different, with the resistance force defeating and pushing back the royal army but not without casualties… including Yona._

_She had been hurt before in fights, but never this grave, and that left everyone on high alert for if the Princess were to die, so was the hope of saving Kouka Kingdom.  Yoon did his best assuring their group that she was by no means at deaths door, but it would be tenuous for some time, and that her unconsciousness was due to her bodies attempt at healing.  And so, they waited, the dragons taking turns guarding her tent and their campsite, Jae-ha, surprisingly falling back into a leadership role like he served in Awa. It helped to keep their spirits high, and their progress from slipping but Hak was beside himself and refused to leave Yona’s bedside._

_Two days later, Yona finally opens her eyes and turns her head to see Hak sleeping next to her, still clutching her hand, and a weak smile crosses her face.  All she can tell is it must be nighttime and if it wasn’t for the moonlight, Yona may not have known it was even him.  Who was she kidding, sighing in her head, who else would it be?  Slipping her hand from his grasp, “Hak?” she whispers caressing his face with the small amount of strength she can muster._

_His brows furrow and eyes pop open.  “Princess?!”  Hak’s so happy to see she’s awake, he forgets himself and hugs to her prone body, repeating her name over and over as the tears he had been holding back finally stream down his face._

_“Hak…” she repeats, cradling and caressing the back of his head as tears of her own pool in her eyes, “it’s okay Hak…”_

_“No!” sobbing aloud, “it’s not okay!  You shouldn’t have gotten hurt, this is my fault, I didn’t protect you…”_

_“You know that’s not true,” voice soft and serene, “Hak you can’t be everywhere, I should have protected myself better.”_

_“Yes, it is.  I know Zeno did his best, but there were too many attackers, so I shouldn’t have left your side,” clutching at the bedding and burying his face deeper into the fabric. “What if…  There’s no way I could go on if I lost you…”_

_Yona’s heart skips and her body flushes, but unlike before, a sense of peace washes over her.  She stops caressing his head, “Hak, please look at me…”  A few seconds pass, but he finally lifts his face to look at her and what he sees is such a tranquil expression, it calms him instantly.  She smiles and places her hand against his cheek, “I love you.”_

_“Prin…cess…”_

_Like a repeat of their first, Yona clasps both of his cheeks and pulls the dazed man closer and settles her lips against his in a soft kiss, repeating those three little words upon their release.  Hak props himself up and rolls to his side, still stupefied, touching where her lips had left their lingering warmth.  Yona lightly giggles at seeing her tough man acting like a confused little boy.  “Hak, you’re not dreaming,” taking hold of his hand, “I said I love you, I have for awhile now, I just couldn’t get the words to come out.”_

_He looks at her, “You waited until you almost died to tell me this!” Face palm, “I swear you enjoy torturing me.”_

_Pouting, “I do not,” growing into a grin, “well maybe sometimes, and that’s only because you do it to me!”_

_Laughing, “we’re both kind of idiots aren’t we,” sigh, “you know if we hadn’t been pushed out of Hiryuu Castle, I would have taken my feelings to the grave.”_

_“And I would have never realized that it’s you who I should have given my heart to, not him.  I don’t know if I deserve you, but Hak, you definitely deserve me, a thousand times over for everything you’ve done for me.”_

_“Princess…”_

_“Yona.”_

_“Y-you want me to call you Yona?  But…”_

_“Hak, if we do take back Hiryuu Castle, and if I regain my position, will you… be my King?”_

_“You’re serious?” she nods.  “You can’t be…  I’m not King material...”_

_“Oh, so would you rather I marry someone else?”_

_“No.”_

_“Well then, I guess you have no choice.”_

_“Why do I feel like I was just blackmailed?”_

_“You don’t need to decide now, Hak…”_

_“Idiot, of course I’d marry you!  King or not, I don’t want anyone else to have you!”_

_“Then it’s settled,” patting his arm, “now go back to sleep.” She closes her eyes, a smile on her face._

_Hak narrows his eyes, ‘this little…’  “Yona?”_

_“Hmm,” peaking at him.  “Did…” before she can say anything more, Hak had swooped in and crashed his lips roughly against hers, gaining a small squeak out of the young woman. After the initial shock, Yona melts into the kiss, lifting her head to add pressure, and her fingers threading into his hair while Hak cups the back of her neck to lend support and keeps himself propped up to her side._

_A deep rumble in his chest breaks the still of the air, to be answered by a purr of her own and when they finally break from the kiss, Hak keeps his forehead leaning against hers.  “Should we tell the others?” she asks quietly._

_“We can worry about that tomorrow, but since it was droopy-eye’s turn to guard, he probably already knows.”_

_They hear a ‘Tch’ coming from outside and Yona giggles, “You’re probably right.”_

_“Now,” he gives her a small peck, “time for you to get more rest,” settling on his side and closing his eyes.  “Good night, Yona.”_

_“Good night,” yawn, “Hak.”  As she closes her eyes, Yona utters a small prayer of thanks to the Gods for the angel beside her and for some reason, she knows everything is going to be alright._


	9. Future- A New Beginning

“Yona?” there is a knock at her door, “Are you ready to go down to the temple?”  Her mind is jostled out of the memories she had just been daydreaming about, their childhood, all the struggles, how they’d finally overcame their hearts…

“Oh, yes I am Yoon. Is Hak on his way?”

“Yes, Jae-Ha is escorting him.”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a minute…”

 

~~ xx~~

 

And now here they were, about to be married, a new Queen and her King.  Everything was ready for the wedding and coronation ceremonies happening that afternoon.  Guests had been arriving over the past week, all the food was being prepared, flowers and decorations set up.  But as excited as they both were for their future together, Yona and Hak were also nervous.  They each sit in separate rooms, their kimono’s on, Yona’s hair and makeup done, now all that remained was to wait until they were called upon.

This had been such a long journey for the two, if you counted back to the beginning.  So many memories stemming over their lifetimes starting as childhood friends and ending at the beginning of their adulthood. Good times, bad times, hardships, and times of happiness.  And while they sat in their rooms, awaiting the next step of this journey, the memories of how they got here flowed through like an endless river. 

Their childhoods filled with playing on the castle grounds, oh how Hak loved to tease her when they played, like that time he scared the hell out of her during hide and seek, and yet whenever she was scared, he was also the one she ran to for comfort.  It wasn’t until she was older that she realized how improper it may have been to sleep next to him, but at the time, if it helped the nightmares to go away, so it didn’t seem like that big of a deal.

It must have been inevitable that her father would choose Hak to be her bodyguard considering they were often with each other, and even from a young age, he had proven himself to be a skilled warrior worthy of protecting a Princess.  But if you counted the fact they also bickered constantly, no, back then it didn’t make a whole lot of sense to her and it was much later after the promise was made that she found out, Hak had originally turned down the position.  If he had said no once, what made him say yes, the second time?  Had that encounter with Tae-Jun made such a big impact on his decision?

All Yona knew, was that if Hak was a pain before that moment, she could have sworn his sarcasm and teasing only escalated after it, and it drove her crazy.  He was so quick witted, making fun of her looks, her size, her intellect, nothing got past him, and wasn’t afraid to say things even in front of her own father, the Emperor!  She had no idea why he would act that way.  Well okay, so maybe she fueled some of it, taking advantage and using him for her own devises.  Hind sight is easier to help one see why things may have happened a certain way.

But if there was one thing she was sure of now, is that when she needed him most, Hak was the only one to take her side, no questions asked, with a fierce loyalty that was unmatched even by the Dragons born to protect her.  That night of her father’s death, and when her innocence was shattered forever, Hak was the dark angel who saved her.  When the Fire tribe soldiers had them cornered on the cliffs, again, he put his own life before hers, and it ignited a blazing virtue in her own soul.

And yet, the first time she saw Hak truly get scared was not during an actual battle but when they were looking for the Blue Dragons and the tunnel had trapped them.  She herself was afraid of never seeing him again, but the look on his face when he broke through, and the way he hugged her so tightly afterwards, he really had been terrified.  It was a new side to Hak that was starting to draw her in closer.

Yes, somewhere along the way she had started to look at Hak through the eyes of a lover.  She wanted him, craved his company and attention. She would get irritated if other females were around or made any moves to get close to him, and when he’d turn them down it made her feel better, relieved.               

Having those feelings bottled up only made situations start get a little awkward or it would cause them to behave in ways that confused each other.  Like the first time she kissed him or when he confessed his feelings for her.  Actions triggered by raw emotions that bubbled in their hearts waiting for freedom. 

Too bad it took a long time for them to adjust to these feelings.  You could blame inexperience, naivety, just the circumstances that surrounded them as the reasons.  I mean, it is difficult to worry about liking someone when you need to put more effort into simply surviving.  Now she can laugh about it, but it was a weird timing to tell a guy you loved him after you almost died.

But, looking back at it all, Yona, Hak, neither would trade those precious moments or memories for anything in the world.  Their lives before her Sixteenth birthday were fun times despite the bickering and the tragedy that came afterwards had led them to the greatest gift either could have ever asked for.  Lifetime friendships, adventure, and a love that will stand the tests of time.

 

~~xx~~

 

“… I have waited so long for this moment little miss,” Zeno whispers, smiling as he guides Yona towards the man she was about to marry.  “I’m glad you are my new Queen.” 

“Thank you, Zeno,” taking a deep breath, Yona smiles at how regal Hak looked in his ceremonial kimono, flanked by the dragons and Yoon that is was all so surreal.  “It’s almost too good to be true but we made it here…”


End file.
